


Trust

by jaekayelle



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that mean the most.





	Trust

 

Trust

## Trust

### by Jae Kayelle

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Tim Minear and Mutant Enemy own the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction. Spoilers: none. 

* * *

"Isn't that cute?" Wash observed. 

"Real sweet," Zoe said dryly. 

They sat at the table in the galley with the rest of the crew, except Mal and Jayne who were in the common area. Jayne continued cleaning his guns and pretended he was paying them no never mind. Actually, he was listening to their every word, secretly pleased at his part in the situation that held their attention. He stole a few glances now and then just to check on facial expressions and make his own observations. 

Inara, for instance, was trying hard not to look wistful and to keep her gaze from drifting over their way. Her Companion training was right handy for moments like these, but after more than a year of living with the bunch of them her guard was slipping and she let more show than she knew. Wash and Zoe alternated between disbelief and understanding. Book was harder to read, but then that glimmer of a smile on his lips as he drank his coffee indicated he approved. Kaylee had one of her sunniest smiles on her face, lighting up the whole area of the ship. She and River kept whispering to each other and glancing over at Jayne and Mal. Both of them seemed to think it was not a bad thing. Simon seemed stunned that it was Jayne with Mal. Jayne snickered to himself. Could be the young doctor also harboured a bit of jealousy. He'd caught Simon sneaking looks at Mal when he thought no one else was looking. It had been going on for months. Well, maybe he had a chance with their captain. 

Wasn't like Mal had declared his undying love for Jayne, and Jayne hadn't declared a thing. He had just sat down and let it happen. Surprised him as much as anyone but he wasn't going to say no. He kind of liked this situation they were presently in. 

"I don't get it." Apparently Simon finally found his voice. "How can he do that with Jayne of all people?" 

"I agree with Wash," Kaylee said. "It is cute." 

River giggled but didn't say anything creepy or puzzling, or anything at all. Just once Jayne would have liked to know what she thought. He might not understand it right now but maybe later on it would make sense. Oh well. He picked up a soft cloth and polished a small handgun. He was thinking of giving it to River if Mal let him. He'd keep it in his room under lock but let her use it when they needed extra firepower on a raid sometime. Only if Mal said it was okay, of course. He'd learned his lesson. Mal was the boss. What he said was law on this boat. 

Book set down his coffee and gazed openly toward the common area. 

"You know, it makes sense in a way." 

"How so, Preacher?" Zoe asked sounding more interested than she had previously let on. 

"Well, we all know he's exhausted after all he's been through in the last twenty-four hours." 

"Captain's been worn out before. He never let _that_ happen." She jerked her chin in their direction. "He'd drag himself down to his bunk first." 

"True," Book nodded. "Perhaps, though, he finally realized that he can let his guard down in a particular situation - under the right circumstances, of course. Apart from you, Zoe, who else would he trust to protect him while he sleeps?" 

Jayne fought to keep the proud grin off his face. He glanced down at Mal enjoying the warmth of the Captain's cheek resting on his thigh. Mal's long legs were tucked up on the remainder of the couch and the fingers of one hand barely touched Jayne's knee. His eyes were shut and his breathing slow and deep. Jayne's own fingers twitched with the need to brush over the soft, burnished hair. He didn't want to wake him so he concentrated on carrying on his task of cleaning his weapons. 

Trust. Yeah, that was it. Mal finally trusted him. 

end


End file.
